Question: $\begin{cases} g(1)=4 \\\\ g(2)=-3 \\\\ g(n)=g(n-2) \cdot g(n-1) \end{cases}$ $g(3)=$
${g(3)}={g(1)} \cdot {g(2)}={4} \cdot ({-3})={-12}$ $g(3)=-12$